Through his eyes
by Manicies
Summary: I wrote another! I couldn't think of how to continue my last one, and I actually wanted to write a story from the perspective of one of LolliDictators 'Hetalia Units'  go check her out!/u/1664187/LolliDictator   Canada this time!
1. Chapter 1

**Through his eyes**

I cracked my eyes open slowly, my mind still groggy from sleep. I think. But since the only thing I could see was more darkness, I thought I was going blind. I blinked like an owl, until I realised that I could see a small speck of light out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and looked at it, and it was angled funny, like it was poking through the corner of a box or something.

For the first time, my sleepy mind came up with some questions.

1. Where was I?

As I patted the walls of my confine, I came to the conclusion that yes, I was in a giant box. Wood, by the feel and sound of it.

2. Why was I here?

…I wasn't so sure of that, but I was sure I was going to figure it out. So this one didn't bother me as much.

3. Who was I?

…..

It worried me that I had no answer for that.

As I shook my head to clear my suddenly buzzing thoughts, I noticed a slight movement out of the corner of my mind. Startled, I lashed at it with my hand, and pulled it in front of my face. It was a long golden lock of hair, curled over itself in the middle like a pig's tail. This curl seemed very familiar to me, though I didn't know why.

Suddenly, I heard a clicking, and then music started to play. I didn't recognise it, until it got to the chorus. _Oh god! _ I shouted in my head, clawing at my ears. _B…beiber!_

Without warning, a feeling exploded inside me, and I felt a huge surge of….regret? I wanted to be forgiven for something….but what?

Before I could figure it out, my hands were instinctively tearing at the wood under my fingers, and it exploded with a loud retort. I flung myself out, screaming apologies to no one in particular. Over the sound of my pitiful sobbing, I heard another click and the music stopped. I clutched at my golden hair and sniffled a bit, before looking up to see a tall, brown haired girl standing there, wearing ear-muffs and staring at me. Well, at least she didn't hear it, although why she made me was beyond me.

In the instant that I was about to speak to her, ask her who I was, and where I was, in my head popped a single name. I figured it had to be mine, and, ignoring common sense, I let the name overwhelm me. I was just glad to know who I was. So I said to her,

"…Hello...I'm sorry about my behaviour…My name is Matthew Williams."


	2. Chapter 2

**Through his eyes: Chapter 2**

The girl just stared at me, and I panicked a little inside. _Oh no! What if I hurt her?_ Flashed through my mind.

She must have seen my face betray my thoughts, and she lifted her hands. "I'm fine! I dodged the bits of wood!"

Relief coursed through me, and then….confusion? I didn't know why. When I was about to say something, a brief memory flashed behind my eyes. I was in a meeting room, and everyone acted as if they couldn't see me.

"Y..You can s-see me?" I stuttered at her. A brief moment of irritation flashed across my mind when she showed no confusion at my question before nodding. However, it was merely a flickering candle before the inferno that was my….relief?

Tears actually pricked the corners of my eyes as sheer happiness coursed through me. I felt a goofy grin spread across my face and I had to resist the urge to tackle-hug her.

I sighed with relief, and straightened up. But another memory flashed through my head, and I started to look around. But…oh right, the Polar Bear! I think his name was….Kumi….Kuma…Kumajiro! That's it.

The girl must have known what I was looking for, because she reached into a smaller box (that probably came with the huge one I came in) and pulled out the Polar Bear. As soon as she touched him, his eyes flickered open and he looked straight at me.

"Who?" He asked, in a cute adorable voice. Thankfully, I remembered that he always said that to me, and I was about to reply to him with my own name, when yet another occurred to me. What? Why did I have two? I was just glad to have one.

Nevertheless, this was the answer he was looking for, so with a sigh, I replied,

"I'm Canada, Kumajiro."


	3. Chapter 3

**Through his eyes: Chapter 3**

"…." Kumajiro gave no response, as I knew he wouldn't. He never did. At least, not that I could remember.

I think.

My attention was drawn back to the girl, who had taken off the earmuffs to hear me speak, when she asked me something.

"Umm…would you like me to show you to your room?" She asked nervously, as if she wasn't sure how to speak to me. Why was that?

I just nodded, hoping I could put my stuff away. I resisted the urge to look back at the small box containing what I was sure was a multitude of items that came with me when I was purchased….

Wait what? Purchased? Why am I thinking of myself….. Like merchandise? I nearly shook my head, but then I realised that she might find it weird, not being able to hear my train of thoughts for herself. I wish she could. All of this would be a lot easier for me.

So instead, I just picked up my box and followed her down a hall, with refreshing cream walls with greenish-blue skirter boards and a hard tile floor to a room right at the end.

When I stepped in, I was in awe. There was a large computer desk with a laptop in the corner, next to the wall-sized windows covered by pearl-esque purple curtains. A smallish bookcase was next to the door, filled with a multitude of many books that I would have time to entertain myself with. A tall mahogany chest of drawers was obviously where I would put my stuff, and was sitting next to a squat trolley with a smallish TV on it. A large double bed was squashed into the middle, giving the room a kind of lived in homey feel, despite the fact that it felt slightly claustrophobic.

Despite the fact that, by this time, I remembered almost everything, including my friends and etcetera, a different kind of memory flashed through my head, and I almost winced. It was of a wavy haired girl in deep purple pyjamas sitting at that desk, even though the room was a lot more cluttered, her knees pulled up to her chest and she was typing rapidly. A smile crept across her face as she clicked her fingers and typed in a large flurry of clatters.

When I came to, I was bent over double, a hand resting on the post of the bed, and the girl was crying out in worry. I just looked up at her, confused, my curl of golden hair dangling in front of my face. I blew it out of the way and stood up straight, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Hey, are you ok? You just…sort of collapsed!" She asked, still sounding worried. I just nodded, feeling a little dazed. What was that memory, and why did it make me feel so weird….? It doesn't matter. I must have imagined it, because now, the more I try to remember it, the more it fades form my grasp…ah, I've lost it. I can't even remember what it's about.

She just walked out, wishing me a goodnight, and left me to myself. With a resigned sigh, I placed the few clothes I had into the drawers and, finding a pair of thick pyjamas on my pillow, obviously for me, I put them on and, putting my glasses onto the green side-table, climbed into bed, dumping the box with the rest of my stuff on the ground at the foot of the bed. After a while, Kumajiro climbed in with me and I snuggled him tightly, ignoring the few times he asked who I was.

I shut my eyes and let sleep drift over me like the thick blanket I had pulled over myself…


	4. Chapter 4

**Through his eyes: Chapter 4**

I cracked my eyes open slightly, wincing at the bright sunlight streaming in through the hallway. I blinked a bit until my eyes had adjusted, then sat up and put my glasses on, running a hair through my messed up hair.

My dreams that night had been odd; disjointed. I could barely remember them, but the colours were so vivid, and the shapes so fluctuating, that I don't think I would have understood them even if I remembered them.

I rubbed my face a little with my hands, then looked over to the glowing luminescent clock that had been glaring its quarry at me all night. The time was twenty seven minutes to seven. Oh joy, I'm an early bird. Well, there wasn't much use staying in bed, so I got up, trying not to wake up Kumajiro, and changed into my jeans and my red hoodie. From the calendar on the wall, I saw that it was Saturday.

I crept quietly through the darkened hallway, illuminated only briefly by splashes of sunlight. I came out into the kitchen, the muted footsteps sounding unnaturally loud. I blinked; the sunlight came in through the kitchen window too.

I turned to the fridge, and I wondered if there was anything in there to make some breakfast. I found some milk, and I pulled up the lid of the egg carton, smiling a little to myself when I saw that there was one or two left. I knew what I was going to make.

About ten minutes later, I had a huge platter of pancakes sitting next to the stove, and everyone who was still home had come, entranced by the smell (I'd learned that the father goes to golf on Saturdays). I pulled a bottle of maple syrup out of the cupboard and held it on the tray as I took it over to the table.

"Here you go.." I said, the quietness of my voice still confusing me. It didn't matter though; they seemed to hear me. They dug in happily, squirting the syrup all over them. I grinned again as they dug in savagely, as if they hadn't had pancakes in ages. After only a few bites, they began to moan, and I panicked a little. _Wh…what? Are they bad?_ My face seemed to say, right up until the girl cried out that they were the best pancakes she had ever tasted, ever!

I smiled sheepishly and blushed a little. I wasn't used to such praise….even France was never _this_ kind to me.

Wait….did I just call him France? I shook my head a little to clear that thought out. His name was Francis, wasn't it?

Oh, I don't really know. My head always seems to name them as countries before I can interrupt and give them their proper names. It must have been some sort of UN thing, and I know them as countries before I know them as people….yeah, that has to be it. Can't be anything else.

….Can it?

**A/N**

Yay, my first authors notes!

Anyways, I am a very unreliable uploader. I write and upload whenever I get inspired to. So don't think I'm updating constantly. [

Anyways, I'm trying to make this story different from any others. This is sort of…a morbid story. I don't know why I like to write such dark stories when I'm such a friendly person, but there you go. Instead of just being another unit, he's obviously someone who became a unit. I won't give away any more, because it hasn't been said, but there you have it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Through his eyes: Chapter 5**

I didn't have time to let my scattered thoughts on the topic regroup however, as the family I was staying with, the pigs that they were, had already finished and were asking for more. They didn't need to; I was still in front of the stove, cooking up another round. After a few minutes, I carried the steaming tray of pancakes back over to them, and grinned again as they started snarfing them down. I didn't feel offended; quite the opposite. It made me happy to see them happy.

A little while later, I was laying on the limp, indented purple mattress on the couch. I was bushed. That's all I could say to myself, as my energy deprived brain struggled to get some rest. It was _shocking_ just how much energy it took to make breakfast for them all! First off, they kept asking for more helpings…_over_ and _**over.**_ Eventually, we ran out of ingredients, and I had to run down to the nearest shop (which was several suburbs away) to get some more. All the while, they were whining about still being hungry.

I mentally scoffed at this point, then just turned on my side and listened to the sounds of a Saturday morning. I heard the youngest brother….Matt, I think his name was; playing the gaming console out in the lounge room. From the sound of it, he wasn't playing very well.

The mother had turned on an interesting morning news show, and was eating breakfast while she watched, the spoon clinking against the inside edge of the bowl. It irritated me a little.

I couldn't hear the oldest daughter very well. I think her name was…Katherine. Anyway, she had her door closed firmly, and I'm fairly sure she was just sitting at her computer, doing….well, whatever she did on mornings like this. I'm fairly sure I saw her on a site called DeviantArt when I last saw her on her computer, although I couldn't be sure.

I just sighed and pressed my face back into the dirty mattress. Oh wait, eww. I yanked my face out of the mattress, spluttering a little. I didn't know what had been there, and I was fairly sure I didn't want to.

As I just leaned against the back of the mattress, I started to let my thoughts wander. I wondered where Ame…..Alfred was at this time. And Arthur too. Francis was irritating; despite that he was my brother, I didn't care about him so much anymore. He ignored me just like all the rest. At least…uh, Carlos, I think his name was…at least he pays attention to me all the time, even if he does punch me a lot. He buys me ice-cream afterwards though, so it's all fine.

My thoughts were interrupted by a slight squeaking, but I didn't deign to look. I was too tired to care at this point in time. My thoughts swerved away, and my vision blacked out as memories danced before my eyes. At first they were of when I first met Carlos, then when I was still young, and then I decided to heck it all and recount my life. My memory seemed to be good enough that I could remember everything that had happened to me since I was an infant. I didn't know anyone could remember that well. But I could. It's….as if it was documented for me.

….I don't know…

I suddenly heard a small sound next to me, as if someone was breathing. My eyes flashed open and I huffed in surprise. The eldest, Katherine, was standing only a foot or two away from me, looking right at me. I jolted a little and leapt upright.

I hadn't heard her enter.

I scrabbled a bit, before my heart remembered how to beat, then I concentrated on slowing my breathing. After a minute or two, I just sat and looked at her. She looked considerably amused, which twinged my pride a little.

At least she could see me.


End file.
